


a sense of expectation hanging in the air

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Gen, Harry & Fleur & Viktor are a tight knit family, Harry and Parvati are the oddball friendship that works, Harry apologizes to the Patil Twins, Mention of depression and anxiety, Pre-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Protective Fleur Delacour, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Viktor Krum, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Dear Fleur,I thought about it and yes, I'd like to stay the summer with you, if it's no trouble.Sincerely,Harry J. Potter(Or The tournament in a way doesn't end for the surviving champions and they try to live one step at a time.)





	1. To help me cope with anything

**Author's Note:**

> First Harry Potter fanfic! Wow, took me couple weeks to write, plot and finish the first chapter but I am glad I got over that hurdle. Anyway, yes this is obviously an AU, I really hope you like it and chapter 2 will be out in a couple weeks... when? That's a surprise...
> 
> The story will have ABBA and other song references, the chapters will be ABBA song lyrics while the quotes will be some ABBA lyrics somedays or other days different quotes. Plus, I sorta have this headcanon that Fleur is totally an ABBA fan, hence this!!! 
> 
> Leave a comment, I'd like to know what you guys thought of it!

_I have a dream, a song to sing_  
_To help me cope with anything_  
_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_  
_You can take the future even if you fail_  
_I believe in angels_  
_Something good in everything I see_  
_I believe in angels_  
_When I know the time is right for me_  
_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

- _ **I Have A Dream, ABBA (1979)**_

* * *

_Dear Fleur,_

He was stuck on his answer again.

Maybe it was best for Harry to start small, instead of barfing his life story to his fellow champions but that's just what he did. Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum were intimidating, courageous people in Harry's eyes. He had tremendous respect for his fellow champions that braved the three tasks just like him and Cedric-

His train of thought stopped the fourteen-year-old old in his tracks as a lump caught in his throat. It still hurt to think about Cedric, how could it when it has only been less than a month. He knew that he wasn't coping well with Cedric's death and the events that transpired during the Third Task. So, when Fleur sent a letter asking about his well being, everything spilled uncontrollably out of Harry. He would have told his best friends Hermione and Ron, he did with only telling him that it wasn't his fault or that researching some treatments could help (Hermione's idea) and he was grateful. But they had no idea what it was like to be there, witnessing Cedric's death at the hand of Lord Voldemort. The closest people who could ever know were Viktor and Fleur.

Now, here he was, Fleur's fifth letter of the week in his hands. In the letter was a simple question, _Harry, do you want to stay with me for the rest of the summer?_

It was like his biggest dream come true, an escape from the Dursley's. He had his answer, the only reason he hadn't written back was the anxiety of what Sirius' letter told him. 'Stay put' he said. Keep your head down, while he was in meeting with the Order. Whoever they are, Harry thought bitterly.

He looked at the letter intended for Fleur, remembering the question. It was decided, he would go. The Dursley's wouldn't miss them, Harry wouldn't miss them either, to be honest. It would also be a risk to have him leave, even though Dumbledore and Mad-Eye told him before summer that it would be dangerous to leave the area of Private Drive. But Harry has never been good at listening and following the orders of adults, so why start now?

_Dear Fleur,_

_I thought about it and yes, I'd like to stay the summer with you, if it's no trouble._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter_

* * *

Fleur picked him up two days later. There were no fights, not with her Veela nature that swiftly entranced her relatives, Harry took a mental picture of their goofy faces. After they walked a couple blocks away and grabbing his arm tightly, they apparated away. The loud city of London blared into Harry's ears, Fleur pulled him to her flat which was a few feet away from the alley they apparated to. As they quickly walked to the flat Harry looked at Fleur.

Fleur Delacour was an enigma to Harry and he must be one to her. Thinking about it as he stepped into the modest apartment in the busy city of London, they were all enigmas towards one another, all three champions only know versions of one another told by people. They had no idea what they were like from the origin. Harry was determined it would change, he promised.

It was a big enough flat but cluttered with boxes that were unopened. She explained that when she received Harry's letter, she was just moving to London for a job as a nurse. "You're going to become a healer?" Fleur nodded. She wanted to help people and she glanced at the young boy, Fleur wanted to help him too. She gave him a tour, letting him put his stuff in his room. In it was a single bed with a blue comforter and matching blue pillow. A desk, with a wooden chair, a wardrobe and a bookshelf that had different books.

Muttering a spell, Harry's suitcase opened up, the clothes zipping through the air and into the wardrobe. Fleur frowned. "Arry, is that all the clothes you have?" Her whispering voice was full of concern. Harry blushed, did not meet her eyes but nodded. Fleur hummed before answering. "Well then, looks like this calls for a makeover! Why don't we go shopping, tomorrow buy some stuff for you and me, mmh? It'll be my treat but if you have some money, you can buy some books or something that catches your eye." She could already see Harry starting to protest but he deflated once he knew that Fleur would take no for an answer. Clapping her hands together, she pulled Harry downstairs to continue the tour.

After the tour, she started cooking dinner. Harry asked if he could help which Fleur was more than happy to let him join. "What are we making?" Harry asked as Fleur zipped pst him with ingredients flying all over the kitchen, literally. "Steak Diane, my mama would make this sometimes and well, I don't want to forget my meals from home." Harry nodded as the silvery-blonde Veela started to oil the pan. She asked Harry to start chopping the vegetables. As he started, Fleur pointed her wand to a record player, instantly as the needle hit the record, a song blared.

_My, my! At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender. Oh yeah!_

The song was catchy, Harry found himself tapping along with the rhythm of the piano. Fleur was starting to sing the chorus, she caught him which made her smile. As the stake now seasoned was placed on the pan, she turned to Harry and belted the song. As if it was a challenge, Harry followed suit.

Harry laughed as Fleur took his hand and spun him around. He felt free, maybe the first time since he was back at Hogwarts. Maybe even forever.

Fleur placed thee cooked stakes on a separate pan as Harry added the broth and vegetables to the pot. Adding seasoning and mixing it, letting it go to a boil, Harry found himself listening closely to the next song after Waterloo.

_You can dance, you can jive. Having the time of your life, ooooh, see that girl watch that scene, digging the dancing queen._

Fleur danced around the small table, setting it with utensils for three people. Harry brought the steaks and the pot full of broth filled vegetables to the table. Fleur must have seen his face because she smiled, "We have another person coming to join us for a couple weeks." She winked and danced to the music of Dancing Queen.

"Viktor?" Fleur nodded. Harry grinned, excitement plastered all over his face. "He should be here soon. In a few seconds actually." The firepit in the living room roared to life as if answering Fleur's prediction. Heavy footsteps followed indicating that, indeed, Viktor Krum was in the building. He had an old quidditch jersey on him, with jeans. His face was clean minus the soot around his body that was lightly swept from his wand. He greeted Fleur and Harry with hugs.

"It's good to see you again Harry," Viktor grunted. Fleur clapped her hands and made the two boys sit down. The record player was toned down for them to talk. "ABBA? Really Fleur?" Viktor spoke to the French, a light tease in his voice. Fleur turned her nose up, "For your information, I happen to like ABBA and when you're staying here, that is what will be playing here. So, deal with it."

Harry's head shot up as he was cutting his steak. "You're staying here?" Viktor nodded. "Hopefully, no sirens will attack us." Harry joked. For a moment, he thought that was wrong to joke but he never had good coping abilities. But Fleur snorted and Viktor cracked a grinned. " And don't forget the dragons. I don't think Fleur will ever forget that." Fleur swatted him with a towel as the Bulgarian ducked.

Maybe he wasn't the only one that was trying to cope with the Tournament after all.

* * *

Sirius wasn't a calm person, especially if that involved the people that he cared for. Hence, the reason as to why he looked like he was going to tear his hair out from the news that Tonks told them.

That his godson left Private Drive with one of the ex-champions from the Triwizard Tournament, the female, Sirius remembered. But he couldn't blame Harry, living with the Dursleys for too long he would understand the willingness to get out if the first opportunity arises. Still, it was dangerous for Harry to leave with Voldemort running around in the shadows.

Dumbledore, who stayed quiet for most of the emergency meeting while everyone else talked about the hows and the whys. He stood up. "We must retrieve Harry-"

"No." for a minute everyone turned to look at Sirius as if he was the one who spoke in defiance which to be fair would be true. He looked at Snape who was about to sneer at him but a chair scrapped. It was Minerva McGonagall. Her eyes were determined with flames in the iris in them. This Gryffindor head of house that fought for her lions, this was Minerva McGonagall.

"No" She repeated, her head turning towards Albus. "I told you, Albus, that place, those people were wrong to take Harry in, I told you" Minerva's voice was full of fury, but was calm. "If Harry left, that means he may not have been happy there. So instead of putting him back there, let him make his decision. Let us ask him, Albus."

Her eyes swept over the room and Sirius instantly felt like he was back in Transfiguration class. " I will talk to him. Potter is, of course, one of my lions." Once more, her eyes swept over the people sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, the look on her face silently read that there will be no arguments over this. " I will write to him and if he wants to see me, I will go. _Alone_."

Sirius leaned back into the chair. He wasn't going to argue with McGonagall because at this moment she had logic and reason on her side. Sirius learned his lesson once with rushing to the scene, he wouldn't do this again to Harry. Not this time.


	2. So should I laugh or cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Made it longer and more ABBA! I don't own the song Should I Laugh or Cry and a little shoutout to 'The Day Before You Came'. Both really good songs and there will be some non-ABBA titles/quotes/mentions soon, promise! This song is 'Should I Laugh or Cry' a song that I thought spoke well about the turmoil in Harry that he slowly scratching at... for now. More chapters to come in the foreseeable future and more Patil Twins and Ron and Hermione will make an appearance. Have faith!
> 
> Leave a comment, loved to know what you guys thought of this chapter!

_All I see is a big balloon_  
_Halfway up to the moon_  
_He's wrapped up in the warm and safe cocoon_  
_Of an eternal lie_  
_So should I laugh or cry_

 **-** **Should I Laugh or Cry, The Visitors (ABBA 1981)**

* * *

 It felt odd not waking up to the sound of Aunt Petunia screaming his name or Uncle Vernon shouting "Boy" over and over to get his attention. Instead, he woke up to another round of ABBA and Fleur's off-key singing. Harry found the French witch singing in the kitchen as she placed an omelet on a plate. "Bonjour 'Arry! Come and sit, I just finished making breakfast."

Harry greeted Viktor who was already at the table, a Daily Prophet in hand. The Bulgarian greeted Harry and continued with the news, taking a long sip of coffee. Harry sat down at a small buffet of food, a bowl of fruit, some pastries and omelets freshly made. Harry scooped up some fruit, an omelet, and a cinnamon roll. Fleur finally joined them, placing a mug of Hot Chocolate for Harry and a cup of coffee for herself. Harry thanked her as he took a bite of the omelet Fleur made.

They sat in silence before Viktor interrupted with a slur of swear words (at least that's what Harry thought the Bulgarian wizard uttered) towards the newspaper. He had a look of disgust as he showed just what made him upset.

On the front cover was a picture of Harry, the headline reading _Boy-Who-Lied? New details emerging about the Triwizard Tournament and what really happened to Cedric Diggory! For more, turn to page 19._

It made Harry's heart sink and all of the memories crept up like a dementor. His hand started shaking, something Harry did not know until Fleur gently took it and squeezed tightly. Harry wanted to cry, laugh and vomit all at the same time. "I saw him." His voice went quiet but he knew that Viktor and Fleur heard him but they didn't ask. Their silence spoke volumes, it spoke, _when you are ready you tell us._

They moved one and pushed Cedric to the side. But Harry could still see the haunted looks in both the older teens eyes, it was the same look he had whenever he saw his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

The streets of Diagon Alley was easy since nobody knew that a famous Bulgarian Quidditch player and the savior of the wizarding world were shopping. Instead, it was Fleur and her two dorky cousins, dirty blonde, green-blue eyes, and somewhat fair french like complexion, as she told a book clerk, a sly grin on her face. Viktor had a scowl on his face as Fleur pushed all their shopping bags onto him. "There, by the end of the day, you'd done all your exercises for Quidditch practice!" She joked earning an eye roll from him and a snicker from Harry.

As they walked back to the entrance of Diagon Alley, he asked Fleur when she will be going to work. "I will be going back in a couple week, they still are training me but after that, I will be working full-time." Harry could see she was passionate about what the field she was going into. He hoped that one day he found a job that gave him that passion Fleur had.

The next part was London by which time, the disguise that Fleur charmed worn off and the two boys were free. They walked to more shops, Fleur and Viktor helping Harry pick some comfortable but stylish clothes. He bought some muggle novels as well, one shop they entered caught his eye. They entered the bookstore and browsed before Harry heard someone call his name.

"Harry Potter?" He turned to look at Parvati Patil, his fellow schoolmate, and Gryffindor. He was just as surprised to see her here as she was to see him. "Hey, Parvati." He smiled. She raised an eyebrow, her curiosity peaked. "What are you doing here in London?" He shrugged and gestured to the books. "Shopping."

He knew he had to explain this, keep this under wraps that he was here. Parvati must have seen something on his face and something in Harry knew that whatever he told her, she wouldn't spill. So, boldly and somewhat very Gryffindorish he told Parvati the truth, that he left his uncle's house and was currently living with the other champions of the Triwizard tournament. Parvati's eyes widened and as she scanned the store, she noticed the two champions making Harry's story true. She held her hand to stop him. "Owl me later? I live in the area but maybe we can meet up?" Harry nodded. They said goodbye and walked away.

True to his word, Harry owled Parvati. She, in turn, owled back and to his surprise so did her twin, Padma. His first letter was to apologize for his behavior at the Yule Ball to Parvati and to some extent Padma which both girls accepted but wanted an apology gift in return. So, Harry asked them if they wanted to go get some ice cream later in the next week which they accepted. They decided and let him know, Harry told Fleur and Viktor of his plans, which they seemed fine with as long as Harry got back on time, they were fine.

It felt weird, that he was being, well, normal for once. If only the Dursleys could see me, Harry thought amusingly.

* * *

Harry wrote back and forth to Parvati. He later got around to send a letter to Padma, striking a conversation via owls. It was good, talking to people again, even if it wasn't facing to face. Parvati decided on the day to meet up, which would be the first week of July. For now, they talked about the upcoming school year and what it was like living with Fleur. He didn't tell them about Viktor, opting to instead make sure his friend at some privacy, making it seem that it was only him and Fleur.

Harry and Padma talked about the latest books they read and recommendations. Parvati gave him the gossip of what she'll predict will be brewing next year. He also realized that Parvati had an amazing sense of humor. Talking about the new DADA teacher that would take the position from 'faux-Moody' as she dubbed the last professor. "Maybe Lockhart will come back for round two?" Parvati joked in her letter making Harry laugh. It's been a while since Harry laughed this care-free before the Tournament.

In other words, Harry was becoming a regular teenager for once, until it didn't last.

Now, here he was a day later after reading his latest letter from Padma, a letter written by his head of house along with other anxiously written letters that made Harry wonder how did they ever find out he left. He knew that he had to answer McGonagall's letter sooner rather than later but he did not want to get Fleur in trouble. He looked at the other opened letters, one by Mrs. Weasley, another from Ron, from Hermione and one by Sirius with a small paragraph by Lupin.

All of them asking questions about his whereabouts, if he was okay and why he would do something so stupid. But McGonagall's letter was, to put it, blunt and to the point. She asked Harry if it would be possible to meet in his area of residence with the permission of whoever he was staying with. She promised that it was only going to be her and no one without his permission would know. She seemed genuinely concerned for him and Harry, on his part felt guilt at letting the people he cared for feel fear at his disappearance. He would have to talk it over with Fleur and Viktor, most importantly with Fleur since this is her apartment.

He made his way downstairs where he found Fleur with music quietly playing as she scribbled some stuff down on her parchment paper. Her hair was in a messy bun, strands of blonde hair on her cheeks as she looked up to see Harry.

She made a motion for him to sit and he handed her the letter from McGonagall. He had his eyes down as Fleur read it quietly, Harry did not know if she was having trouble with some of the words from the face she was making but he didn't ask. Fleur put the letter down and cleared her throat.

"I do not mind if she comes." Her accent was soft. "But that is up to you. Do you want your professor to come and visit you?"

"I don't mind, she must be worried along with others, like my friends." and my godfather, Harry added mentally. It wasn't a right time to tell Viktor and Fleur about Sirius, he should but not right now, later Harry promised himself. Later, I'll tell them.

* * *

It was ironic that Fleur picked a song called 'The Day Before You Came' the day McGonagall came. It was now the day, a Friday, that his head of house came to talk with him. Fleur was sitting, reading up on the medical illnesses of wizards and muggles. She was finally going to work, which made Harry excited to see his friend go on to pursue her career.

Viktor was cleaning his broom as the song switched to an upbeat tone but the lyrics and undertone made it seem sadder. As the song came to its chorus, the signal of a loud crack made Fleur and Viktor point their wands towards Professor McGonagall. They apologized profusely as Harry mentally counted down to stop his heart from beating loudly.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall greeted him curtly but relieved to find him safe. "Hello, Professor." The older woman greeted the champions as well, as she took a seat where Viktor was, he sat next to Fleur. "I apologize for startling all of you. I am here to talk about your recent actions Mr. Potter."

Harry waited, braced himself for the berating and yelling. Instead, he got a sigh. "What were you thinking Potter? Gave us all a heart attack, especially Padfoot, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley. We had no idea where you were before your relatives and the guard on duty told us that Ms. Delacour took you. I want an explanation Potter, please."

"I needed to go before I did something." He paused, trying to push down the lump in his throat to continue to talk. "Viktor and Fleur, they understand, probably the only people close enough to understand what it was like to be a Champion. They understand what it was like to be in that Maze with Cedric before he-before he died. Nobody else knows, not Hermione, not Ron, not Padfoot-them, Fleur and Viktor. They don't push me, but they understand what it was like to be put through hell and come back with a smile on at the end." Harry did not know he was crying until he could hear it in his voice, feel it on his face.

It felt like this pressure, this weight was being lifted off. It was grief from Cedric, and anger from the tournament that pressed on Harry after it was over, it was the chilling dreams he got of Voldemort.

"I don't like this, being this weird." He laughed. "I'm sorry for-" McGonagall interrupted him. "Harry, you have nothing to apologize. What you've been through, none of us can understand, probably never will but that does not mean you can't talk about it. Miss Delacour and Mr. Krum, I believe are two people that can understand, slightly what you've been through. If not us, talk to them. Cedric was a brave, fair person and you feeling guilty will not change that but you can honor his memory by taking life one step at a time. Remember that."

They talked a bit more about how he was living here, Harry made it clear that he wanted to stay with Fleur over the holidays. It took Fleur by surprise which made Harry smile shyly. "If that's alright with you, I mean." Fleur wholeheartedly agreed, her tone of voice already setting the stubborn fight of having Harry stay with her. McGonagall smiled amusingly but went back to her stern facial expression. She made Harry promise not to do this again, it was a dangerous time they were all living in. He did not need to be told twice, the echoing of the laughter coming back sending a chill down his spine.

After McGonagall left, Fleur hugged Harry tightly. It made Harry cry, he did not know why he was getting emotional. "This is stupid." He said though it sounded muffled by Fleur's shoulder. "No, it's not," Fleur told him, she sounded like she was about to cry.

Maybe it wasn't.

* * *

Night came, Harry dreamt of the graveyard once more. But this time it was different, this time his parents were there, Fleur and Viktor. He looked around and the whole stadium was watching him, yelling "Liar!" over and over and over.

"No, stop it! No!" He screamed but it fell deaf over the loud chants, each growing louder and louder. He turned once more to face the dead corpse of Cedric. He wanted to wake up-so why wasn't he waking up?

Cedric looked pale, his eyes, brown shade now looked glassy. His hair limp and his face scratched up, lips chapped. His skin and clothes covered with dirt as if he crawled from his resting place to see Harry.

"You did this." There was no anger, just a weak sadness that came from the dead boy. "You are nothing but a curse Potter. Everyone around you will die because you live, all because of you."

"NO"

"Harry!" A woman's voice screamed, finally breaking the spell.

He was on the floor, shaking as sweat clung to his skin. Viktor knelt down and grasped him, making Harry push away but the older teen held on. Harry was incoherent, sobbing uncontrollably. Fleur could only make out the words as he sobbed.

"It's all my fault. _They're all gone and it's all my fault._ " He cried out through the tears.

Fleur wanted to cry, but she needed to make sure Harry was alright. Viktor looked utterly clueless just as she felt about what to do, all they could do was sit with him until he calmed down. So they did.

She crouched down on Harry's right side and hugged him tightly. He was still shaking and as Fleur hummed a tune, she realized he was so small.

She was right, he was just a boy trying to fix an adult's problem, facing Voldemort at the end of the year. But he was still a child, an orphan dealing with ghosts that the world left clinging to him.


	3. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: That took a long time to write, uh folks? It's short, I know but I was struggling to end it and I just took a chunk out because it wasn't fitting well with the way the chapter was going. That being said, said chunk will be in Chapter 4. Also, the character Cassandra Scammander-Lestrange is an OC of mine. Granddaughter of Theseus Scammander and Leta Lestrange, she will be making appearances here and there as the story progresses. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked Chapter 3! More to come, promise especially since I will be on break for Thanksgiving soon so there will be a bit of time for me to write and hopefully post!

_You can't always get what you want_   
_But if you try sometime you find_   
_You get what you need_

**-You Can't Always Get What You Want, Let It Bleed (The Rolling Stones, 1968)**

* * *

It was just a nightmare.

That was what Harry kept repeating to Fleur and Viktor. Maybe if Harry kept repeating it out loud, it would come true. But when has the universe ever been fair to him before?

Fleur wanted to protest but it was past midnight and they should all be asleep, so that's what they did. He knew that when sunlight rose and morning came, Harry would be questioned by Fleur and Viktor about his nightmares. They must have thought it was about the Triwizard Tournament, maybe about Cedric Diggory, which were all true.

So for now, Harry tried to sleep for the remaining hours until morning came.

* * *

After breakfast, the trio sat down in the living room. No music played which for Harry felt wrong because he got so used to hearing the ABBA songs with Fleur singing along to it, it felt weird.

Harry fidgeted with his fingers as he heard Fleur ask about the nightmares. Like, "Has this happened before?" or "Was it about Cedric's death?" and he wanted to answer but he felt like he couldn't. As if an anchor was weighing down on his brain and the more he tried to come up with words, the more gibberish it sounded. Maybe it was the lack of sleep he got but he just did not want to talk about it yet. The two adults were somewhat okay, they weren't going to push him. But Harry could also feel that when he was ready to talk, they would be here.

* * *

"Harry." Fleur smiled at him as he noticed the woman who sat next to Viktor. "This is an old friend of Viktor's, she's a therapist for wizards."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know wizards had therapists?" The woman tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "I'm a special therapist for Aurors who have suffered trauma."

He instantly realized why this person was here. He wanted to be angry at Fleur and Viktor-no, he was angry. It felt boiling down to the pit of his stomach. He didn't need a therapist, he was quite normal, sane thank you very much. But as much as the anger tried to spread it left tiredness just as it came, seeping through his body and mind. Flashes of Cedric's dead body went through his mind and the sound of Voldemort's laughter sent a chill down Harry's spine.

Begrudgingly, Harry went along with it. But that did not mean he was going to enjoy it, he told Fleur who just rolled her eyes. "You and my sister may have something in common." She wagged a finger at Harry as all older sisters do to their younger uncooperative siblings. "You both are completely stubborn." With that, Viktor and Fleur let the therapist take the floor.

The woman looked a bit older than Fleur, maybe by three years. She had high cheekbones, light brown skin with curly dark brown hair and a pretty shade of brown eyes that reminded Harry of the trees from the Dark Forest. She started by introducing herself. "My name is Cassandra Scammander."

"Scammander? As in Newt Scammander?" Harry blurted out. She nodded. "He's my great uncle. My grandfather Theseus Scammander is his older brother and my grandmother is Leta Scammander-Lestrange. Well, now it's just Scammander since she changed it after her stupid great-nephews went to the side of the Dark Lord along with some part of the family backing that madman. She's more so of a distant relative to Rodolphus and Rabastan, which is exactly how we like to keep it." She smirked at Harry, who was still trying to wrap his head around the mini history lesson she gave him.

She put her glasses on, which were perched on top of her head and got out her wand. Flicking it, a notebook and a feather were placed on her lap. She pointed her wand at the notebook words were scribbled on the front. Opening the notebook she sat back and looked at the three of them. Harry wanted to ask a lot of questions to Cassandra. More so about the Lestrange family.

"So, Harry." She brought him out of his mind and to the present. "Fleur told me that you have been having some nightmares. Have they always occurred?" He shrugged.

"There was but it isn't that big of a deal."

She nodded and wrote something down. Probably saying that I'm a lost cause, Harry thought. "What were they about?"

He hesitated but figured is Fleur and Viktor really cared, bringing in a stranger to help him then it was worth a shot. He described the dream in vivid details, Cedric's words and the corpses of his dead parents.

_You did this. Cedric's voice seemed to hiss in his ears as if his corpse was staning right in front of him, just like in the nightmare._

"Did you know him well?" She questioned. "Cedric, I mean. Did you know Cedric Diggory well?" Harry shook his head along with Viktor and Fleur.

None of them did and ate Harry alive with every passing day.

* * *

 

After Cassandra left, all Harry felt was a splitting headache. He returned to his room, the pounding in his head thumping through his skull. He looked at the desk with letters opened, read but no reply written. He should respond to Hermione and Ron but he just couldn't muster up the energy to write. He already wrote a reply to Parvati about hanging out tomorrow with Padma but right now he just didn't want to look at his best friends letters. 

He didn't want to hear about apologizing to professor Dumbledore for his escape from the Dursleys and going to stay with Fleur Delacour. He was still angry about Hermione's last letter involving Fleur. 

_Honestly, Harry, all Fleur is doing is causing more trouble. That's all Veela's do._

Harry wanted to point out that Viktor was here as well but he knew that Hermione was too stubborn to change her mind. He was just tired. 

So, as Harry went to bed and drank the sleeping potion that Cassandra prescribed from him, he fell asleep. 

He didn't have any nightmares. 

For now, at least. 


	4. come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the tardiness of the post guys! Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, more coming soon with the fact that I will be on break soon! Took awhile because I kept writing and deleting and writing... you know, the fun times of being a fanfic author haha! I do not own the song London Calling by The Clash, the title of the chapter is from the same song as well. Give it a listen, it's pretty good! Also, yes in this story Fleur is a Le Miserable nerd :3
> 
> Yes, I did name the Niffler Archie because the name just stuck with me and I've been binge watching Riverdale... Also, I know what happened to Leta in The Crimes of Grindlewald and I am flipping it cause my Slytherin girl, Leta did not deserve that!!!! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the long chapter, comment on whatever it is and I'll be happy to look at them!

_Now get this..._   
_London calling, yes, I was there too_   
_And you know what they said? Well, some of it was true!_   
_London calling at the top of the dial_   
_And after all this, won't you give me a smile?_   
_London calling..._

**-London Calling, The Clash**

* * *

Harry hated that by the next month, he was going back to school. Fleur made sure that she was more than an Owl away along with Viktor even though he would be miles away back in Bulgaria training. They spent the remainder of the month of July going to visit the specialist Cassandra Scammander.

She was interesting, to say the least. Sometimes they talked about Harry's nightmares and other times she let Harry ask questions about her family. She even brought in one of the Nifflers that her great-uncle had. The Niffler named Archie after a muggle comic that Cassandra loved as a kid, squirmed in Harry's grasp. The fur was soft, a maroon color with splashes of white on its fur. Harry waved a coin and the little guy grasped it, putting it back into the pouch.

"Are Nifflers always this stubborn when it comes to getting shiny stuff?" Harry asked. Cassandra nodded. The weather in July was increasingly lukewarm. With Surry taking most of the brunt with scorching heat. He wondered if the Dursley's were complaining about it, they usually complain about everything.

It was another therapy day with Archie the Niffler. Cassandra looked at him, quill pausing on the notebook. "What was your time at Hogwarts like? Favorite classes?"

"I like Charms, its fun. There's also Transfiguration and Herbology which are alright. I don't like Potions, mostly because of the professor." Cassandra cocked her head to the side. "Why? Is he strict?"

Harry shook his head. "He's a dictator and an arse." The last part made Cassandra burst out laughing. Harry smiled, continuing on his rant on Potions class. "Honestly, Severus Snape is probably the worst professor that Hogwarts has had, next to Gilderoy Lockhart. But he's unfair to Gryffindor and the other houses besides his own which is Slytherin. He always picks on me because of a stupid grudge he's had on my dad. So, he picks on me thinking that I'm just like my dad." He noticed Cassandra scribble something down, her face a mix of silent anger and pity. 

"Not a teacher of the year guy is he?" Harry shook his head. "Sounds like a teacher that needs to be fired, if he's done this to a lot of students and does worse things to you, it sounds bad. Well, I may have you do something when he does pick on you again but for now, let us go on to other stuff at Hogwarts. Did you play Quidditch?" 

"I play seeker for Gryffindor. Um, Cassandra were you at Hogwarts?" He changed the question a lot out of nervousness and curiosity. Cassandra shook her head. "No, I went to Beuxbaton. I didn't meet Fleur until couple week ago when Viktor introduced us."

"And Viktor?" he asked innocently which made her smirk. "I've known him for two years. Met each other when my father, who's an ambassador for France got a chance to meet the Quidditch team. He struck up a conversation and the rest is history. Now, back to your history Harry."

Harry sighed dramatically but continued. He told her about his time at Hogwarts, about the Stone, the Chamber, he carefully embellished the story involving Sirius and about the Triwizard Tournament. Throughout the time with Cassandra, it felt somewhat good to have someone to talk about stuff. Cassandra, sometimes let Harry change the subjects asking her questions about different topics. 

She was slowly but surely getting a good picture of Harry Potter. 

* * *

"Harry!" Parvati Patil greeted him with a cheerful wave. Padma waved at him before bookmarking the page of her book. He didn't get out of the house that much, not that Fleur or Viktor kept him in, it was just him not wanting to go out. But when Parvati persisted that since he was in London, they would have to hang out since she wanted to get to know her fellow Gryffindor, so he went out. Fleur decided that was a good idea and took him to where the Patil twins were waiting before she left for work.

It was an awkward silence before Harry asked what they would want to do. Parvati decided to go hunting in town, just to see what would catch her eyes. "Plus, there are some neat muggle books or food to try." She told them. They walked through the streets trying not to upset the folks that were to busy getting to where they needed to be. They entered the first shop, which was a pretty store filled with books and figurines. Padma pointed out some of the stuff that Harry remembered from his time with the Dursley's.

They each bought something, Padma got a figurine of a princess, ("She's a space princess who leads a rebellion against this evil empire." The Ravenclaw explained to Harry.) Parvati picked out two books called _Where's Waldo? The Fantastic Journey_ and _Where's Waldo?_ while Harry got two comic books. " _The X-Men: Age of Apocalypse, Spider-Man: Clone Saga Vol. 1_. You read these before Harry?" Padma asked when they stepped out of the store.

Harry shook his head. Padma told him all about the Spider-Man story. "Don't know much about the X-Men other than that they superpowers they were born with. But the book seems interesting, I'll see if I can find some of the comics that I have and lend them to you."

"That'd be great Padma. Thanks!"

They smiled at each other for a few minutes, Harry thought Padma was going to ask him something before Parvati interrupted, letting them know that it was time to go get some ice cream. Harry agreed and went to find an ice cream parlor. They decided to go to Diagon Alley, even though Harry hadn't stepped in there since the middle of June with Fleur and Viktor. Still, they went, got their ice cream and sat outside. Harry noticed a few people stare at him, which made him turn his head focusing on the twins.

Parvati seemed to notice it as well because she looked at Harry with sympathy. "It doesn't get easier every year does it?" She mused. Harry nodded in agreement. "I believe you and so does Padma."

Hearing her say that made Harry feel a bit better knowing there were more people having his back. He just wished the ministery did the same thing.

"How do you guys know so much about muggles?" Harry asked. Saying it out loud sounded a bit tactless.

"My mum's a muggle-born witch and my dad's a half-blood. They met while working in the ministry." Padma said. She took a spoonful of her sundae before she continued. "Mum was the one that wanted us to make sure we weren't ignorant of the muggle world, hence our nerdiness with its pop culture."

They talked more about the upcoming school year, some of the classes that they were taking and wondered who was going to end up as the next DADA teacher. The three of them went shopping just a bit longer for Harry to fill them in on his life, needless to say, it shocked the Patil twins. It felt like a normal day for Harry, wandering around Diagon Alley with a couple of his classmates.

His mind wandered to Ron and Hermione, thinking about what they were up to.

* * *

Ron Weasley was cleaning one of the rooms when his mother called them down to dinner.

Grimmuald was in need of a cleanup, which to Molly meant making her kids clean up the whole house during their vacation or at least try to clean the ancient familial home of Sirius Black. Not to say it wasn't all cleaning for the residents.

Ron could tell ever since Harry left his relatives place in June, there has been mounting tension between the adults. Whenever his mum made some comment about Harry being with 'the French girl' Sirius was usually on the defensive and Tonks was there to deflate the mood with a joke. It wasn't that it was wrong for his mother to make it seem that it was Fleur's fault, in Ron's mind it was Harry's relative's faults. If anything, Ron was silently glad his best friend left that house, it had to take some Gryffindor braver to do that.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Molly's voice was hinted with worry as Ron found her head in the fireplace. She was talking with someone, asking them questions rapidly with anxiety. "It was just an injury on the job Mrs. Weasley, they're patching him up in St. Mungos as we speak-"

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." Molly huffed before the conversation ended. She turned to her children and Hermione who looked at her with confusion. "Who was that mum?" Fred asked.

Molly seemed hesitant before answering her oldest son's question. "Bill got into a bit of an accident, nothing serious." She said quickly as horrified looks crossed the Weasley children's faces. "I'll be going to check up on him. The rest of you will stay here with Tonks-" She was instantly cut off by Ginny.

"No!" Ginny looked angry and scared. "No. We want to go to mum! Bill needs us all, so we're going." The rest of her brothers rallied with her, all of them proclaiming that they wanted to go see Bill. Molly, now knowing she was in a losing cause relented.

* * *

Harry and Viktor made their way to the busy halls of St. Mungo's. Harry was utterly captivated by the magical hospital as Viktor led him to where Fleur would be. Apparently, Fleur was patching up Bill Weasley, the older brother of Harry's friend. Harry was persistent in going to see if Bill was alright and also reminded Viktor that they were going either way because Fleur forgot her lunch when she left that afternoon. Viktor relented and apparated them both to the hospital entrance.

The halls were busy as they walked to the room where Bill was being held.

Harry noticed a couple of redheads and he knew that the Weasley family must have been given the news that Bill was in the hospital. It was George who spotted Harry and Viktor, shouting his name and drawing the group's attention away from Bill.

There were shouts of "Harry!", hugs were given to him by Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and the twins. Smiling, he said his hello's before joining Viktor. Fleur was checking Bill when she finally greeted Harry. He handed her the lunch she forgot.

"Thank you." She told Harry before turning to face Mrs. Weasley who looked back and forth at them. "Bill will be alright. He just needs to stay overnight, to have the potion fix his bones and then Sunday he'll be discharged, a whole week here." She continued telling Mrs. Weasly about the potions Bill will be taking and that under no circumstances will he be able to go back to work for a month until the doctors agree that he's good to continue work. Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement.

Another nurse popped her head into the room. "Fleur, your shift is over I'll take over for you." Fleur nodded. "Thank you, Evelyn, see you tomorrow."

"So we brought your lunch for nothing?" Viktor muttered. Fleur must have overheard him because he received a slap from behind the head. Harry laughed. He looked over at the Weasley's and looked at Fleur. "Do you think we can invite them over?"

Fleur and Viktor looked at one another then at Harry. "I don't see why not." Fleur shrugged. Harry walked over to Mrs. Weasley who was tucking the blankets under Bill's chin. "Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said. "We were wondering if you guys would want some tea?" The older woman looked touched and nodded.

The group looked in awe at Fleur's apartment, the style oozing modern French decor. Viktor joked that she was redoing the French Revolution and was copying the styles of Marie Antoinette. Fleur stuck her tongue out at Viktor and said in a haughty voice in a thick French accent, " _Let them eat cake!_ " Harry snorted while Viktor just grinned humorously. "Guess we'll have to put up _the barricades_ ," Harry told Viktor. Both of them started singing _'Do You Hear The People Sing?'_ a song from a muggle show album that Fleur had since she was a little girl. She usually played the French version but found out that there was an English version and bought it. Now Harry and Viktor were marching around the apartment with bewildered guests and a pink-faced Fleur Delacour who looked like she might actually consider sending them to the guillotine.

Fleur muttered something about seekers and started up the kettle and served some of the peanut butter cookies. Harry passed the tray of cookies and helped pour the tea. Molly asked about his well-being, fretting over his lack of food and scolded him about running away from his relatives' house. Harry tamped down the simmering anger and just smiled like it didn't bother him at all. He kept repeating himself with " _I know_ " and " _Won't do it again_ " to Mrs. Weasley like a good little boy.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to judge Fleur and Viktor, mostly Fleur like she was the one that made Harry do this elaborate plan. Fleur just ignored the scathing looks Mrs. Weasley sent her and to Harry's surprise, the looks Ginny and Hermione were sending the blonde as well. Ron asked Fleur about her job as a nurse which she gladly told breaking the awkwardness surrounding the living room. After a few hours of swapping stories, with Fred filling Harry in on what happened with the fallout between their parents and Percy along with the Order, Mrs. Weasley decided it was time to leave. She said a curt goodbye towards Viktor and Fleur, gave Harry her signature bone crushing hugs. The others said goodbyes, the twins letting Harry know that they will owl him about a 'project' they've been working on and wanted him as a partner of sorts. Using the Floo system, they vanished through the chimney.

* * *

"Fleur?"

Viktor was already asleep in the guest room and left the two individuals in the living room. The music was turned off, only the cars of London being their background music along with the fire crackling in the fireplace.

The older girl looked up from her book. She was rereading Le Miserable, the French version, its spine worn down. Harry tried to picture a younger Fleur reading this muggle book, thick french pages that could probably knock someone out if you chucked it at their head.

"Yes 'Arry? What is it?" Bookmarking the page, she focused her attention on the young teen who was reading _The X-Men: Age of Apocalypse_ comic book. He seemed nervous like he didn't want to upset her.

"How do you do it Fleur?" She furrowed her brows in confusion. Harry continued, trying to get a grip on his words. "How do you manage not to curse people out whenever they think about what you are without knowing who you really are? Like, you are a Veela, I saw how some of the girls looked at you with envy and hate. How do you do it because I can't ignore it without wanting to punch the person out sometimes."

Fleur put the book down on her lap, smiling sadly at Harry. "It is difficult because I don't mean to be beautiful, it is my nature as a Veela. I used to hate it with a passion, top of my class for my brains but some of my classmates thought I got those grades because I seduced my professors to give them to me." Harry made a facial expression of disgust at what Fleur said. "Finally, I just decided to accept it, knowing that some will look at me like a piece of meat, a beauty of just that-beauty and others will look at me like I am the cause of all their misery and just a target for their insecurities. But to answer your question Arry, I look to the future. I look for a way to tell my classmates, for example, that I am someone that is more than her looks. That is what you should do, to stand your ground even though others will try to tell you that it is wrong, stand there and prove them wrong. That's what I did, I proved them wrong and so can you."

Harry nodded and hugged Fleur, who reciprocated the hug back. 


End file.
